1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to locks and more particularly, to such a lock that has a slidable box for storing small things.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various kinds of locks have been developed, and have sold on the market. There is known a commercial lock, which comprises a lock body and a shackle. The lock body is openable and has an accommodation chamber defined therein. The shackle has a free end detachably fastened to the lock body to lock the lock to an object. Thus, the user can store important small personal things, such as key, card, or memo, in the accommodation chamber of the lock body and then lock the lock to the door handle or door frame. However, when the user unlocks the lock, the lock body may be directly opened, and the storage small personal things may fall out of the lock body, and the user may be not aware that the storage small personal things have lost. Further, the aforesaid conventional lock may be not easy to operate due to an environmental limitation. For example, in the narrow space between the door handle and the door plate the user may be unable to adjust the position or angle of the lock. In this case, it is difficult to take the storage small personal things from the lock body of the lock.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a lock that eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks.